


not you - jim hopper

by hawkinzclub



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: :), anyways this is a different, enjoy, i also posted this last night but ao3 glitched on me, i wrote this at 10 pm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkinzclub/pseuds/hawkinzclub
Summary: It’s nightmaric really, what happens. The cold truth that you’re going to die, there’s no way out of it. You know it’s going to happen, and there is nothing that can be done about it. Until, there is.That’s the nightmare about it. You won’t die, you don’t. You live. The bad part is where you end up, where you go when you were supposed to die - but then you don’t.Oh, no. Not - not you.Jim Hopper is who we’re talking about - keep up.





	not you - jim hopper

It’s nightmaric really, what happens. The cold truth that you’re going to die, there’s no way out of it. You know it’s going to happen, and there is nothing that can be done about it. Until, there is.

That’s the nightmare about it. You won’t die, you don’t. You live. The bad part is where you end up, where you go when you were supposed to die - but then you don’t.

Oh, no. Not - not _you_.

Jim Hopper is who we’re talking about - keep up.

Jim Hopper is in a place, where he wouldn’t have been if he’d have died, like assumed. He’s assumed to be dead. And there can’t even really be solid proof that he isn’t, because his body could be like - obliterated. And that just fucking sucks ass, right?

I mean imagine. You’re a cop, in a shit town that you left once upon a time, and - and you had a daughter but she died because life fucking sucks. Then your wife leaves you because - you know, dead kid. So, you move back to shit town, become chief of police for christ’s sake, like you even need police in a town where nothing ever happens. Then your like, fling or whatever from high school comes slamming in your office, and you’re also late to work because hello, shit town. So you walk in, and she starts _yammering_ about her son going missing. And you’re like bleh, right? He’s like twelve lady, he’s probably playing hooky. Then she’s all like, _my boy wouldn’t do that_ , and all that shit. So you do your job, and you follow her through all her crazy shit for a few days, and things get _weird_. Like a weird laboratory in the middle of your shit town, type of weird.

And obviously, they’re hiding something. Then, days later, the boys body shows up, in the quarry, and it’s gross and weird because it’s a child, dead. And shit gets even crazier and the body is fake because that’s just wonderful. Then you find out that other dimensions exist, like actually exist and you’re walking in it, beside the mother of the dead boy in hazmat suits. And you find dead boy, who’s _alive_ thank you very much, and there’s other dimensional shit in his throat and you do macho man _please don’t die on me, kid_ cpr and bam! He’s okay. Well physically, not mentally. Okay so not physically either but he’s alive. Oh, did - did I mention that there’s a psionic girl in the mix somewhere? No? Okay, well she’s there, and you leave waffles for her in the woods.

Not _you_ , Jim Hopper.

So like, you adopt said girl. She’s cool, and at this point in time she has cute curly hair, and she doesn’t talk much and that’s fine. She wants to see her ugly boyfriend alot and - she can’t because you say it isn’t safe, which it kind of is but you’re not taking any chances. You’re a dad again, no way you’re gonna screw this up. Even when baby monsters show up, when she wants to kill them all you make sure that she’s okay, because no fucking way will you lose her. Everyone in the world can fall to their knees and take their last breath but your daughter, will live. Even the next year, when they come back, it’s _you’re safe_ , and an underlying tone of fuck everyone else.

So, remember that lady you - Jim helped? Yeah so you like, wanna do things with her or whatever. And you also want to make sure that she and her family have a nice life, or whatever. Because under all that no nonsense macho man attitude, your heart is big as shit, and you care, you care so much that it’s gut wrenching to watch. You care _so much_ that you look that woman that you love in the eyes, and you give her the go ahead, and you think of the last words you said to your daughter.

Then, you see a way out, or a way in. And it’s dangerous, and gross and nightmaric because you’ve been in this place before. It’s deadly, it has barely been explored, what even lurks in here? Do you know? Yes, _you_ , not Jim.

So, you take the plunge. Jim, not you. You squeeze through, as you’ve found a chance at life again, you know your daughter will find you, it’s a _given_. It is what she does, and she’s damn good at it. So good, you might even let her have the door maybe like, open two inches, at least.

But what you don’t know is that, they’re gone. She does the thing, and zip, zilch, zero. There’s nothing. Just a buzz of what used to be. And she sits in a U-Haul dashing across the state line, she’s ripped about it. About you, ‘cause you’re her dad, you gave her a life, and then you died and she didn’t get a chance to say goodbye. And she can’t even find you anymore, because just like you, she has this heart that weighs a fucking ton, and it drives her, it always does. And this time, she drove until she’s in the middle of nowhere, with no gas and no station around for miles.

And you wander around the upside down, and what you think will take three days turn into three weeks, then three months, and you don’t even know that it’s really been four months, and you’re just _there_. And you hide from the snarls and growls you hear, sometimes your stomach growls, and you’re still alive somehow. You drink nasty water, then you don’t cause what’s the point. When you first started to cry, you had to hide your sobs, but you haven’t spoken in months, so now it’s just you wailing with your mouth open and no sound coming out.

And when the monster finally finds you, and tears you open like a baby ripping into a gift on christmas, you think finally, this is it for me. You wake up, in a different spot. You fucking _re spawned_ , there is no way out. You’re stuck here, for the long haul. You come to the conclusion that your family probably thinks you’re dead. They might’ve had a funeral for you and everything, you’re donezo buddy. 

You’re Jim Hopper, and you’re dead. It’s nightmaric, really.


End file.
